Eternity
by VoiSieteQui
Summary: If Eternity is this, let it last until forever.  The reuniting of Shion and Nezumi after two years of separation. A short story about the love that spans the distance.   Extra "Cherry." Cherry pie and passion bloom.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eternity**_

_**Mainly for my own satisfaction after finishing the last episode of No. 6 yesterday...I raged. I'm sick of bittersweet endings. Nezumi and Sion/Shion are so cute together...T_T. I had my own sobfest yesterday.**_

_**The two finally meet after two years.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Shion<strong>

It is my 18th this year.

I stand here, before this vast wasteland, waiting.

The lingering kiss, the numbness of lips

A slight brush

A rustle, the ghost of hand,

A whisper.

_"We'll meet again."_

The city in the far distance, sprawling.

The world you and I singlehandedly brought down

If only you could be here to see –

Death could not keep up apart.

The wind carries your voice across space

A haunting, lilting melody.

Opening my mouth, throw my head back, I scream like a hopeless fool.

_"!"_

My voice is snatched away by the capricious wind.

I hope you can hear me, stop and look back.

Let my name fall from your lips.

_I have not forgotten._

**Nezumi**

"Shion."

How long has it been since I have seen him?

A smiling face, a shock of white hair.

Curious scarlet eyes, his sanguine personality.

And –

The soft tenderness of those lips.

His hands, once so soft but now calloused from the harsh reality of the world.

In this forest I have journeyed to

I hope he is still thinking of me

_I hope you hear my song that I sing_

_For you._

_Only for you._

I hope this small voice reaches you across the miles.

Do not forget your innocence, Shion.

Live in happiness.

_And I –_

_I miss you._

**Shion**

These memories I hold –

It shall be the last time I come here

To visit this place, where once we were together.

Overlooking all

No more.

This pain has been eating away at my chest, a void only you can fill but –

Is it so wrong for me to lose hope?

I don't ever want to forget your face

The silver eyes

The teasing grin

Your beauty like a harsh rose under those thorns

But this pain in my heart is too great

Don't leave me here, alone.

The tears that flow out as I sob like a pathetic child

_"Don't leave me, don't leave me Nezumi!"_

Crying, clutching myself, kneeling upon this rocky ground where you left me.

_"Please…one last time. Let me see your face."_

**Nezumi**

When these rocks finally clear

I see a vision

Why –

Why are you crying?

Who did this to you, who are you shedding tears for?

I want to run,

To run and wrap these arms around your slender body possessively

Don't cry.

Don't cry for someone else, only me

See only me, the quickening pace as I run

Shion, Shion Shion!

_Shion Shion Shion Shion!_

My shouts, pants , my fingertips reaching out for you to wipe those tears and –

Suddenly you are wrapped in my embrace

"Be strong." Ragged breaths as I feel my heart tearing asunder, "Don't cry."

_Everything will be alright._

Shion…

_I am here, and everything – _

**Shion**

It must be a ghost.

It must be.

The strong arms, the warm encirclement.

There is no other reasoning…please let this moment last.

Let us stay like this,

Illusion or façade,

Nezumi's familiar smell, the coarseness of his clothing.

The tears come faster until

This vision tilts my face

And I find myself sinking into a chrome abyss.

Were these delusions always so vivid?

_Nezumi! _

"Everything will be alright."

No, it can't be it can't be he's? He's –

Short circuited brain, until I am swept up in a kiss so passionate

So tender, so warm

Our tears mingle

And nothing can force us apart.

Real. He's real...my fingers reach up to brush his hair out of his eyes

Through sobs.

_You fool….two years has been such a long time._

* * *

><p><strong>If Eternity is this, let it last until forever.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay.<strong>

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry**

Holy crap this is so rofl /sensual/…hopefully it doesn't sound too much like bad p0rn prose, *facepalms*

YEAH! SEXUAL FRUSTRATION!

* * *

><p><strong>Shion<strong>

Dangerous crimson fruit dipped in honeyed lacquer,

A sweetness only hiding burning passion within.

"For dessert – what are we having today?" You ask,

A secretive smile and smirk.

"A surprise."

Such is the sound of the word that lingers on the lips

Like the aftertaste of sweet after-the-rain-kiss.

A questioning look from him, then the all familiar laugh.

"All right then. A surprise it is."

**Nezumi**

_What is for dessert tonight?_

The unanswered question, he acts so coy

Quite unlike himself – but interesting; quite refreshing

Perhaps this little bird has finally spread its wings

And taken the first step to the gates of ardour.

The slender curvature of his back, wisps of hair gathered at the nape

No answer, but the brief nod of your head

I wonder, what you have up your sleeves; so meanwhile

I shall sit here and watch,

My little muse

**Shion**

The songs of larks that fly from his lips

Of melodies sweet and mellifluous

Surely there is none more honeyed than the voice of the angels

Radiance of a moonlit night, the pale beauty

Exuded, the midnight silk from the emperor's tapestries

_Rat?_

No, more like

An exotic nightingale no longer constrained

To the golden locks and fetters of the adoration of the masses

For you are mine now,

Completely, solely, the soul, the heart and the mind

_All mine_

Let me sink in this selfishness for just a moment now -

**Nezumi**

They say this feeling is far reaching

Conquering lands and foreign fields, to communicate across an immense distance

Passion and prey

Protection and providence

I do not believe

And never believed that such a thing could catch hold of this heart

And grab it so tightly, bound to one place

This wandering heart – this small boy would ever take me

Take me and kiss me so gently and tenderly with lips of cherry

Till the calls of the Wild and coaxing Nature ceased to a standstill.

In my eyes, all I see is you.

Entrusting this poor heart to you

I beg you, take good care of it

**Shion**

Is it possible that such fruit can hold a craving and hunger so fleshly?

Sensuous and carnal

This electrified tension in the air

As if the mere brush of your hand could set my nerves on fire;

Is it too much to ask that I want for more?

A ripe luscious cherry

Ready to be eaten, popped in one's mouth so easily

_Let us share a cherry kiss like once before_

Cherry pie, cherry seed and core

_Kiss me, kiss me – just a little more._

**Nezumi**

A delight of cherry

And scarlet cherry pie

"Dessert tonight, it's that, right?"

_Aromatic pastries and flavorful sweets, but temptation does not entice_

_When the allure of something sweeter seduces._

Whirling the boy away, let us dance in step and rhythm.

And the closure of twin lips, fervent warmth and twining of tongues

That beget the sensation heavenly

_Begin the dance of passion tonight, my love._

_The pie will have to wait._

* * *

><p>Hoyay...all the way.<p>

R/R?


End file.
